She Fights For Us All
by 4kitty101
Summary: SEQUAL TO THE FOUR ELEMENTS: Vlad kidnapps Sam, Danny goes crazy trying to find her but when he does he finds out that shes fighting a war. Black Raven is the only one that can save the earth and the ghost zone form the greatest evil the world's ever seen
1. Mission

**Choice 2 it is!**

* * *

Chapter 1

Vald's Pov

"Vlad Masters!" I practically jumped out my foot loop pajamas when I heard the booming voice.

"Who's there?" I tried to sound intimidating, but even I could clearly hear the fight in my voice.

A figure cloaked in black appeared a foot in front of me, I gasped and stumbled back. Usually I wasn't scared of other ghosts but I could practically see the power radiating off the mysterious figure.

I slowly got up to my feet and took a hesitant step towards the figure, hoping to get a closer look. Maybe if I could charge up a powerful ecto blast, the figure was surprisingly small and short, you couldn't tell much because of the hood up.

I put my hands behind my back and started to charge a huge ecto blast, once I thought that I t was big enough; I started to raise my hand, but made sure that the figure see it.

I felt a cold presence behind me and I paled. I slowly turned around, behind me had been another figure cloaked. I could clearly tell that it wasn't a copy; the figure that now stood in front of me was so much bigger.

"I dare you to try and hurt her." The figure in front of me yelled in its booming voice.

"I dare you to try and hurt him." The smaller figure spoke in the same booming voice. Now I could clearly tell that the larger figure was the male and the smaller was female.

"Bow to your lord and lady!" the male snapped to me, and I quickly stood on one knee facing the female. I've heard both the male and females voices before but I just can't put my finger on it.

The male floated and stood next to the female, "To what do I owe this honor to lord and lady?" I decided to just play it safe and listen.

"We are from the future. We have a mission for you Vlad Masters." The female spoke.

"Anything for my lord and lady." I said.

"In one week's time, a war will break out. A race of super beings will attack the ghost zone and earth." The male spoke.

I knew that if the ghost zone and earth were working together, it must be bad. I waited for them to continue, "You must travel to Amity Park and retrieve our savior."

I gasped at Amity Park, "I presume you want Daniel Fenton?" of course Daniel would be it.

"No." said the male again.

I frowned, "Then who?!"

The female figure hissed and I immediately shut my mouth and bowed my head, "forgive me lady and lord."

"You must go and capture the most powerful ghost that the world has very seen." Said the male, I was to stunned to respond,

"Samantha Manson." Said the lady gravely.

Why in the world would they think that Samantha is a ghost? I do remember seeing her with Daniel, but my ghost sense had never gone off around her before…

"You must bring us the Black Raven."

* * *

**So tell me what you guys think!!!**


	2. You

Chapter 2

Sam's Pov

I have a bad feeling about today; nothing really seemed out of the ordinary but I still have a bad feeling.

It's been about a year since the fight with The Four Elements and Danny getting hurt. I can tell that Danny still doesn't believe me completely that he had fallen through the floor and onto a pole. Only Tuck and i really know what happened to him and whose fault it really was.

Mine.

Danny found out about me being Black Raven and he tried protecting me. He almost died because of me, and that's exactly why I don't plan on telling him what really happened. I still have nightmares, replaying the seen over and over again. Ocean comes up behind Danny and rams a pole right through him, I remember how I couldn't move, I was frozen. He fell to the ground, there was blood everywhere, I couldn't even tell where one gash started and where another ended. I remember the helpless feeling, watching the doctors and nurses trying to save him.

He had died that day.

I took that as a sign, if he tries saving me again, he might not be as lucky. So Tucker and I both agreed that we don't tell him what really happened. And after so much time, he finally forgot.

The Four Elements were missing somewhere but I have a feeling that they aren't coming back, but that's what I thought where Ayre had disappeared the first time.

I thought about everything as I walked to school, I walked up to my locker and saw that Danny and Tucker were already waiting for me.

"Hey Sam." Danny said to me.

"Hey Danny." I replied.

I turned my head toward Tucker and saw that he was busy with his PDA; I just rolled me eyes at him.

"Sam what's wrong?" I heard Danny say as I was getting my books out of my locker.

I turned around to him and said, "What do you mean Danny?"

"You haven't stopped frowning ever since you walked into school."

I hadn't even realized that I had been frowning, I made sure that I was smiling when I said, "No things wrong Danny, don't worry." I could tell that he didn't believe me but didn't push me.

"She's probably just thinking about Paulina." Tucker piped up.

I glared at him, "What the hell Tucker?"

"I'm just saying…" he trailed off when he looked up from his PDA and saw the glare that I was giving him. "Shutting up now." He said.

"Good choice" I said smiling a real smile.

"Let's go or were gonna be late." Danny said to us both, looking around, I realized that we were the last ones in the hallway.

We all started walking towards home room when I Danny's ghost sense go off. He looked around and saw no one, Danny went ghost and floated high, looking around for the ghost.

Suddenly I saw a flash and Danny was slammed into the lockers with so much force that the blast knocked him out.

"Danny!" I yelled, no response.

I stated running towards him, but someone flew right in front of my path and I rammed into the person.

I looked up and saw that it was Vlad! I gasped and backed up.

"What do you want?" I asked glaring at him.

"You."

* * *

**Do you lyke it...?**


	3. Taken

Chapter 3

Danny's Pov

What hit me? I slowly opened my eyes and looked around; I realized that I was in my bedroom.

I sat up quickly and immediately wished that I hadn't, my head was pounding like crazy.

"How are you feeling?" I heard a gave voice say.

I quickly got up and looked around my room, searching for the owner of the voice.

"Chill dude, it's just me." I spun around and saw Tucker sitting in a chair in a corner of my room.

I sighed and sat back on my bed, Tucker walked over and I asked him, "What happened Tuck? I feel like I got hit by a truck."

Tucker just chuckled gravely and said, "You got slammed into the lockers at school…" he trailed off and I could tell that he wasn't telling me everything.

"By what Tucker? I can tell that you aren't telling me everything." I said firmly, I was determined to get answers.

"Vlad." He finally said, he had his head in his hands now.

I gasped, "Vlad was at school?"

Tucker just nodded, not looking up.

I looked around my room and realized that something was missing…

"Sam! Where's Sam?" I had just realized that she wasn't here anywhere.

"Vlad." Tucker just muttered his name, he still hadn't taken is face out of his hands.

He looked up and I saw that he had tears in his eyes, "Vlad came and took her."

My world spun around me and I fell back onto my bed.

"Tell me everything that happened Tucker." I heard no emotion in my voice.

"We were in the hallway and you ghost sense went off…" Tucker paused and took a shaky breath. "Before we even knew what was happening, Vlad had slammed you into the lockers, knocking you unconscious. Sam… she tried to run over to you and help you but Vlad ran up to her, she asked what he wanted and he just said…" Tucker paused again, "You."

My vision start to blur and Tucker just continued, "He slapped her across the face, she fell to the ground and then he slammed her into the lockers next to you and she passed out."

I could feel my fists shaking with rage as Tucker told me what Vlad had done to my Sammy.

"He knocked me away with a blast…" Tucker trailed off again, almost as if he was trying to remember what happened next, "I got up and I saw Vlad walk over to Sam, he picked her up and flew away from school." Tucker finished, finally looking up to me.

"We've got to find her Tucker!" I yelled angrily.

"I know dude, I know." Tucker said back tiredly.

I just got up and started walking out my bedroom door, I started to sway, Tucker ran over and helped me stay on my feet.

Tucker helped me towards the basement, Tucker didn't even say anything to me, I guess he knew that was going after her whether he liked it or not.

I started walking towards the Spectra Speeder, Tucker guided me to the passenger's side and helped me get into the seat. I was about to ask what he was doing but he just shut the door and walked to the driver's side then got in.

"You don't think that I want to kill Vlad too?" he stated simply.

He started the Spectra Speeder and flew into the ghost zone.

When I find Vlad,

I'm going to kill him.


	4. Amethyst

Chapter 4

Sam's Pov

I slowly opened my eyes and looked around; I was in some kind of dungeon.

Gosh I hope is not Prince Aragon…

I lifted my head up all the way and realized that I was suspended in mid air, I looked down just to make sure that I wasn't in Black Raven form. I had cuffs around my wrists and ankles hold me to a metal table that was up right.

I tried shifting in my bonds but winced when I felt my body ache in protest, I realized that I had cuts and bruises all lover my arms and legs.

I struggled to remember what had happened; all I do remember is Vlad showing up at school, he knocked Danny unconscious.

I remember clearly how he had slapped me then knocked me into the lockers as well. That's the last thing I remember, after that was just darkness.

"I'm glad that you are awake now Samantha." I didn't even hear Vlad come in when I was thinking.

"What so you want with me Vlad?" I asked glaring at him, "When Danny come, he's going to kill you. And if you've taken me to get to Danny-"

"I don't want Daniel here girl." Vlad said interrupting me.

"Then what use do I possibly have for you?!" I struggled against my bonds, I knew that I could easily break out of them if I wanted to but I refuse to blow my cover, so I had to force myself to calm down.

"I've got orders to kidnap you and deliver you to some… people." Vlad said, but I could hear something in his voice.

Fear.

"Taking orders from others now Vlad? I thought you were better than that." I saw him clench his fists, I smiled smugly.

"Clearly I was wrong." I said still smiling.

Vlad just walked up to where I was held and slapped me hard across my face.

I gasped at the sudden pain, I felt something gushing from the where he had slapped me. I glared at Vlad, I saw on the hand he had slapped me with, there were spikes, glistening from my blood when he sliced my cheek.

Vlad stepped back and surveyed his handy work. "Hold you tongue next time child." He said smugly.

"Kiss my a-" I started but he silenced me again with another slap on my other cheek.

I could already feel the blood on this cheek; I saw little blood drops on the floor from when he first hit me.

"Bastard." I snarled.

He started to raise his hand again to strike me again, "Stop!" I heard a booming voice and we both froze.

Vlad paled and slowly turned around, I lifted my head up to see who had spoken.

There were two figures cloaked in black, one taller than the other, with their hoods down and their heads bent downwards, I couldn't tell much.

The shorter stepped forward, "I dare you to hit her again." She hissed to Vlad.

Vlad flinched away from her, I couldn't blame him for it, I could practically feel power radiating off both of them.

Vlad bowed and said, "Please forgive me my lord and lady, I did not know-"

"Silence! Leave us be Masters, you've done your job, now be gone!" I heard the other say as he stepped forward, next to the female.

Vlad quickly bowed again, "yes my lord and lady." He murmured as he left in a hurry.

Once Vlad had left, I looked over to the figures, they both floated over to me. I flinched and they stopped in front of me,

"Do not worry child, we have no wish to harm you." The female said softy.

She looked up into my eyes, I gasped as I saw amethyst colored eyes staring into mine.

* * *

**Who do you guys think it is...?**


	5. Charged

**Hey guys, I am soooooooooo sorry that I haven't updated in a while. **

**I've got some bad news, I can't go on the computer at all on weekdays. So then the only time that I'm gonna be able to update is the weekend.**

**But I promise to update atleast 3 or more chapters every weekend.**

**And to make up not getting a chance to tell you guys yet..... here's and extra long chapter.**

**Hopefully I'll get a chance to update again to night and then at least another 2 or 3 times tomorrow, and since I've got off school on Monday.... I'll get a chance to update a few more times. **

* * *

Chapter 5

Danny's Pov

"Danny, dude we've been flying around for hours." Tucker said exasperatedly.

"We've got to find her Tucker!" I yelled back to him.

Tucker didn't even flinch as I yelled at him, "There's no way that we're gonna find her if we can't even keep our eyes open. Sam's a big girl; she can fend off Vlad for at least one night."

I sighed, Tucker was right. I noticed that I could barely keep my eyelids from dropping over my eyes. And I also knew that Sam would be able to fend off Vlad for the time being anyway.

"Fine, let's go home." I said finally.

Tucker just nodded and turned the Spectra Speeder around, back from where we came from.

While Tucker was driving back to Fenton Works, I thought about Sam. I will never be able to forgive myself if anything bad happened to her. I love her so much and I let this happen to her!

"It's okay man, we'll get her back." Tucker tried to reassure me.

It wasn't working.

I sighed and replied helplessly, "I know that we'll get her back but will she be in one piece, is she going to be okay, how do we even know that she's still alive?!" I started to panic.

"Danny chill, have some faith dude, we're gonna get her back and everything's gonna be okay." Tucker said reassuringly.

"What are we gonna they Sam's parents then?" I asked, trying to get my mind from thinking about what Sam was going through right now.

"We will just say that she's staying at your place, and if your parents ask where she is, just say that she's at my place." Tucker stated simply.

"I guess that'll work, until we can think of something better." I sighed, my drowsiness taking its toile on me.

"Let's just head home, and get a good night's sleep. We've still got school tomorrow morning." Tuck reminded me.

"Crap, I forgot all about school."

"We have to go though."

"Why? During the day we can be looking for Sam!"

Tucker sighed, "If all three of us are missing, teachers will be wondering what's going on, they'll contact our parents. We don't want too many people asking questions Danny."

I knew that he was right but I still didn't like the idea. "Fine Tuck, let's just get home now."

"Danny. Danny sweetie, wake up. Danny, you need to wake up for school." I heard a feminine voice call to me.

"Danny, wake up honey." I heard the voice call again.

I slowly woke up, shaking the sleep from my eyes. I opened my eyes slowly and saw a glimpse of purple. My eyes shot open fast, Sam!

"Danny?"

I tried to keep the tears from running down my face as I realized that it's was my mom. I tried not to think about how Sam was all alone with Vlad.

"Danny, is everything okay honey?" My mom asked worriedly.

"I'm okay mom," I looked away so she wouldn't see my tears, "I'm gonna start getting ready for school."

"Well….okay sweetie." I could hear the nervousness in her voice.

I looked around my room when I heard the door to my room shut. I sighed, shaking my head, trying to clear my pounding head ace.

I walked towards my dresser in a daze. I got finished getting ready for school and started walking out the door.

"Danny?" I turned around and saw Jazz looking at my nervously.

"Yeah Jazz?" I asked back, I couldn't hear any emotion in my voice.

"Are you okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine Jazz." I could practically see the gears turning in her head.

I stepped out the door before she could question me anymore.

I didn't even wait for Tucker outside of school; I just walked right up to my locker. It was weird at school without Sam here.

I just sighed and started walking into my homeroom, since Tuck and I have different homerooms, I'll just end up seeing him at lunch.

"Samantha Manson."

My head shot up at the sound of her name.

"Samantha Manson?" Mr. Lancer asked again.

Everyone turned and looked at the seat next to me, then to me.

Mr. Lancer just shrugged, marked her absent, and moved onto the next name.

"What's wrong Fenturd?" I looked up and saw Dash looking at me. "Your little girlfriend bail out on you?" he laughed and as did the rest of the A list around him.

I got mad at the way they were talking about Sam, "What? Did I hurt little Fenturd's feelings?" I could feel the anger, hurt, and pain building up inside of me. "It's because you used her too much. Am I right?" Dash asked mockingly. Practically everyone in the class room had been watching Dash insult me, but now they were all cracking up.

I couldn't take it any longer, I shot up from my seat, knocking it down in the process. I've had enough of everything!

Dash looked terrified, and he should.

Then I heard a loud,

SLAM!

Everyone's head shot up and began looking around for source the noise. I saw someone point to the door and everyone gasped.

Someone had covered up all the windows and the door.

There was no way out.

I heard a dark chuckling and everyone looked up above our heads.

It was Vlad.

My vision blurred with rage I could feel myself shaking.

"Why hello Daniel." Vlad said, smiling down at me evilly.

I heard people gasp around me, wondering how he knew me.

Without thinking I changed into Danny Phantom.

In front of the whole class.

I charged.

* * *

**Hope you guys lyked it.......... **

* * *

**Oh my gosh! Sorry guys! I thought that I had put this chapter up lyke at 7:00 pm! I _just_ noticed that I hadn't! Sorry!!!!!! It's lyke 10:40pm! *cowers* Please don't hurt me!**


	6. Confused

* * *

Chapter 6

Sam's Pov

"W…who are you?" I stuttered out after a few minutes of silence.

"You know us Sam." Said the man with a chuckle, he was now standing behind the woman.

"Oh shut up." The female said hissing.

I whimpered, the pain was starting to get to my head. I looked down and saw a rather large blood puddle, I can still feel the blood slowly streaming for my cheeks.

"Oh, great job Sam! You scared her!" the man yelled to the female frustrated.

My head shot up at the sound of my name, but I knew that he wasn't speaking to me.

The female just sighed exasperatedly, "Danny," My eyes bugged out my head, the female turned around to face 'Danny', just shut up please! She bound to have a lot of questions and you're _really_ not helping. She probably going to faint from all the blood she's lost by now!"

"Sorry Sammy." The man said back apologetically.

"Okay, now I'm _really_ confused." I meant to say it to myself but I didn't even realize that I said it out loud.

Both of their heads snapped over to look at me, I could tell that they had forgotten all about me.

"Well are you going to tell her or am I?" The man asked impatiently.

I could tell that the woman had enough, "DANNY! JUST SHUT UP!" she screamed in his face, turning around. "I will in a moment! When I was captured, the future me told me! God damnit Danny! You're so freaking impatient!"

FUTURE ME?! What the hell is going on here?!

My brain tried to process what was going on but that just added to the pain. I could see black spots in my vision now. My head fell downward and I tried to keep my eyes open, try to stay consciousness.

I saw that the puddle on the floor had grown even bigger and wider. From losing so much blood, I started slipping in and out of consciousness.

The black spots started growing larger and larger, almost blinding everything.

I could still hear the two yelling at each other but I couldn't process what they were saying.

I whispered one last word before I fainted completely.

"Danny."

* * *

**In the end, when Sam whispered 'Danny' she ment her time Danny.**

**Yes, yes that was future Sam and Danny in the room with Sam. **

**MiyukiStar got it right! Yay! lol Sorry.**

**Sorry that it was so short!!! Don't hurt me! *Hides***

**Right now, I mainly focusing on what's happening to Danny right now.**

**But I just didn't wnat to mess up my lil Pov thingy goin on. ;)**

**So next chappie, expect it to be _long_!**

**I just didn't want you guys to be all lyke 'Where the f*** is Sam?!' lol**

**But while I work on chappie 7.......  
**

**PLEASE REVEIW!!!**


	7. Pride

Chapter 7

Danny's Pov

I smashed Vlad into the classroom wall, and we ended up going all the way through it.

I flew towards Vlad at lightning speed and grabbed him by his neck.

"Where is she Vlad?" I asked, venom dripping from my every word.

When he didn't answer me, I just threw him to the ground and picked him up again and gripped him even harder.

"Danny!" I heard a voice call from the side.

I glanced over to where the voice had come from and saw Tucker slowly making his way towards us.

"Danny. Just chill man." He said slowly, trying to calm me.

It wasn't working.

"Where. Is. She. Vald." I said slowly.

Vlad just smiled evilly and chuckled darkly.

I snapped.

I let out blood curling scream battle cry and let out the biggest ghost wail I've ever done.

I swear that it must have lasted at least a full three minutes.

I slowly opened my eyes and saw the damage that I had caused; I looked up and saw that I had practically destroyed half of the school. There was no one in sight, not even Vlad. I wonder if he's destroyed or if he just ran like the coward he really is.

I looked down and saw the one thing that I fear.

Me.

My eyes were blood red, I had a murderous expression on my face, I was becoming Dan.

I shook my head, trying to clear it. I picked my head up when I realized that the sprinklers were going off, shouts and screams were heard in the hallway.

Without thinking, I just flew up into the sky disappearing from sight.

I flew into the roughest side of town and found an abandoned apartment.

I sighed as flew into the apartment and sat on the floor.

I got up again and started looking around the apartment, I wasn't really sure what I was looking for though. I just ended up finding a dirty blanket with a lot of holes in it.

I flew back up to the top floor and curled up into a ball, I threw the blanket around me.

I needed some time alone, and I knew that my mom and dad wouldn't leave me alone since I just showed the whole school that I was Danny Phantom.

I still don't know why I changed in front of everyone…

Sam.

That's why I did it.

To save my Sammy. It was Vlad who took her, and he was going to be the one to give her back.

I stood up; I had to get back into the ghost zone! I have to go save Sam.

I don't care if I have to face my parents, it's my fault that Sam got into this mess, so I'm going to be the one to get her out.

I could feel the anger and rage build up in me, I had to take a few deep breaths to calm myself again. The last thing I wanted was, me becoming Dan when I faced my parents.

I know that I'm going to need all the help that I can get if I'm going to get Sam back.

I took a deep breath and flew out of the apartment and back towards home.

While I was flying to Fenton Works, I was thinking about everything that could go wrong.

I shook my head and looked down, trying to clear my worries.

I saw people looking up at me, when they noticed me, they would stop and standstill, and watch me fly by. I looked closer and saw that they all had the saw expression on their face.

Pride.

They stopped and stared at me with pride as I flew by.  
Some even had small smiles on their face.

As I flew by houses, people would come out, on to their door step and just watch me fly.

I finally reached my house, taking a deep breath and prepared myself from the yelling soon to come.

When I finally opened the door,

"Danny!"

* * *

**Sorry it was so short!**

**PLEASE reveiw!**

* * *


	8. Help

**I am sooooooooooo sorry guys! I had written this earlier today and I thought that I'd posted it! Then I realized that I had deleated everything in my Document Manager thingy and I had just deleated all my regular documents on my computer, so i was freaking out! But i found it! Rejoice!**

**_P.S. Please ignore that authors note that I had in the last chapter! ;)_**

* * *

Chapter 8

Sam's Pov

Uhhh. What hit me?

I slowly lifted my head up and took in my surroundings.

I was in a beautifully furnished room. The walls were covered in expensive looking paintings, the walls were painted in a royal looking lavender, and the bed was a deep amethyst color and had a canopy.

If I could have any kind of room, I think that this would be my dream room.

"Sam?" I heard a voice ask tenderly.

I spun around and saw the two figures from before.

"Who the hell are you guys?!" I asked franticly.

The female reached up and removed her hood and I gasped at what I saw.

It was me.

Well a more grownup me anyway.

"We're from the future Sam." The older Sam said.

"Whose…whose that then…?" I choked out.

The other figure's hands snaked up and removed his hood as well.

Danny.

Older Danny.

Shit.

I must be hallucinating….

"You're not Sam." The woman said and my head snapped over to look at her.

"I'm you remember? I would've been thinking the same thing." Older Sam said in a 'no-duh' voice.

"We're from the future Sam, me and Sam both." Older Danny said, "And I'm Danny from the future." He said slowly to me, as if I was five years old.

And saying that to me earned him a slap upside his head.

"Duh stupid! She can see that!" Sam yelled to him angrily.

I could tell that they could go on forever so I decided to interrupt, "Hey! HEY!" I shouted, getting their attention. "Will you to stop and tell me what the hell is going on here!" I yelled to them both.

They both stopped and looked at me and Sam said, we're from the future-"  
"Yeah, I got that." I interrupted.

Sam glared at me but continued anyway, "We're from the year 2025, and we need your help."  
"Wait what?!" I asked confused.

"If you would just _shut up_ I could tell you." Sam said angrily.

I was curious about everything so I just glared at her to continue.

"In our time right now there is a war going on. A big one. Someone is attacking the earth _and _Ghost Zone." Both of them?! "Yeah, both of them, I would have been thinking the same thing. We don't know who or what it is, but what we do know is that it's very powerful. Almost no one can defeat them. We need your help for the war Sam. We need Black Raven." Sam finished.

There were a million things racing through my mind.

Who's attacking?

When does it start?

How am I supposed to help?

What about Danny?

Why can't Sam do it on her own?

"Because whoever attacked us, stormed our camp one day while everyone was asleep and attacked us. They shot me with some kind or beam and I can't transform now. They said that only when the war is over and only when one side dominates the other."  
I guess I hadn't realized that I said my last question out loud…

Oops.

"What about Danny?" I asked her.

"He's just not strong enough to do it alone. We've found a prophecy that speaks of two halfas that end this war together." Sam replied.

"But why did you have Vlad take me?" I asked confused.

"Two people from the future can't just go around taking people." Sam said back to me.

He he, oh yeah.

"So will you help us?" Sam asked.

Danny wouldn't even notice that I was gone and Tucker would probably know why I was gone. And my parents? Ha! They wouldn't even notice!

"I guess…" I said slowly.

"Good." Sam and Danny both said.

Suddenly I felt a blast of air behind me and I slowly turned around.

It was a portal.

Well here goes nothing…

I jumped.

* * *

**_Here's a little hint, the more reveiws that I get.........._**

**_THE FASTER I UPDATE!!!!!!!!!!_**

**_If I don't get ATLEAST three reveiws for this chapter/story, I'm going to discontinue it._**

**_Since you guys aren't reviewing my story..._**

**_I think that you don't lyke it._**

**_So then there's no use in continuing something that no one lykes!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!_**

**_You guys are so mean sometimes......... _**

**:,(**


End file.
